This invention relates to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus such as an automatic depositing/withdrawing machine, more specifically to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus provided with both a depositing function and a withdrawing function.
Automatic bank note transaction apparatus, such as automatic depositing/withdrawing machines, have recently been developed and put to practical use to achieve reduction of labor for service at the window in banks.
In the prior art apparatus of this type, however, bank notes previously stored in a safe for withdrawal are used for withdrawal, and deposited bank notes are stored in a safe for depositing separate from the withdrawal safe. In one such apparatus in operation, therefore, thousands of bank notes for each denomination need be reserved exclusively for withdrawal, and the number of deposited bank notes may reach several thousands for each denomination. For the bank concerned, this means that a great number of bank notes are unnecessarily left unutilized in the apparatus during the operation thereof. Thus, with the prior art apparatus, the coefficient of utilization of bank notes is extremely low, and the setting and rearrangement of bank notes at the start and end of the operation produce a heavy work load.